Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai
Guinness Piggeh says: July 10, 2011 at 11:04 am _ A singlol spotlite opens up awn teh mayn stayge adn GP appeers wib hims littlol geetar _ Ohai ebberywon! Welcumming tu “Piggeh… RAWKS!” – Teh. Gratest. Munnay. Moarning. Syngalong. EBBER! Wii is teh heer tudai tu amember ower deer frend KimKiwi hu crossed teh bridge LAWTS ob yeers afore hurr wus mented tu. Pfft. Stoopy cancer. Kim yoosed tu leed us awl on a littlol syngalong ebbery Munnay moarning libe frum kiwiland adn, eben do eet wus steel Sundai in teh rest ob teh whirrled, wii awl sang along anywai. So, heer am a littlol sawng ai rote fur mai frend Kim… plz tu feline free tu singing alawng. Fankies… A nawt lawng thyme ago Ai kin steel amember Hao taht Kiwi yoosed tu maek mii smylol Adn ai gnu hurr juss bai chance Munnay moarning, wii wud syng adn dans Adn, bebbeh, wii’d bii happeh fur a whyle But frends hu gnu, dey maed mii shibber Wib ebbery updayte dey’d delibber Bad gnus awn teh doorstep Ai cud nawt taek won moar step Oh, ai amember hao ai cryed Wen ai red abowt teh end on teh fite Adn sumthing tuched mii deep insyde Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed… So bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” Deed yu teech us awl abowt lubb? Adn du yu has frends in teh hunnert? Oh, yesh yesh yesh, aidufinkso! Nao deed yu beleeb in rawk adn rowl? Does myoosik lift us wen wii is low? Adn deed yu teech mii hao tu dans reeeeel sloooow? Well, ai gnu ai wus in lubb wib Kim Wen ai saw hurr dansing, eet wus teh win! Wii boff keeked awf ower shoos Man, wii dug dose rithum adn bloos! Ai wus alowne awn Munnay, hao eet deed suck! Wibowt KimKiwi ai wus juss dumbstruck Adn ai gnu ai wus owt ob luck Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed… Ai started singing: Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” Nao, fur ten dais wii has bin awn ower own Adn ai steel donut beelebe taht yu is rly gawn No, taht’s nawt hao is sposed to bii…. Well, yu yoosed tu sing Carole King oar Queen Adn sumthymes eet wus eben Don McLean Inna boyce taht sownded awl caramellee… Oh adn wen sumfing wud get mii down Yu just turned awn sum old James Brown Teh korus wus awl ai herd So perfikt, ai deeserned Adn wen Herod caem bakk arownd in March Yu tryed tu nokk heem owt teh ballpark Adn wii sang dirges in teh dark Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed Wii wus singing: Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” Heltur skeltur in teh summer swelter Kiwi berds flew awf tu fynd a gnu shelter Ate myles hai adn going FAST! Eric, hii fownd yu awn teh grass Dere playing wib awl teh kittehs, past Wib a jesture adn a sigh, hii gnu yu’d passed Nao teh meddow air wus sweet perfume Whyle conga rats played dere marching toon Wii awl gawt up tu dans Oh, dere’s alwais thyme tu dans! So, teh players cayme tu taek teh feeld Teh marchy band wus vry well heeled Adn teh teers wii shed were unconseeled Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed.. Wii started singing: Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” Oh, and dere wii were awl in won plaice A genurayshun lawst in spayce Wib no thyme left tu start agen… So come awn crash taht cymbal, du eet kwik Whack sumfing wib yur rithum steeck Syng a sawng fur ower deer Cheezyfrend Adn as yur dansing awn teh stayge Plz du nawt feel sad at tihs owtrage Ower angel’s sed hurr last farewell Adn left us heer unner hurr spell Adn as hurr soul climbed hai intu teh nite Tu bring ceeling cat endless deelite Ai gnu she’d finally fynd respite Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed Ai wus singing: Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” Well ai met a grrl hu sang teh bloos Adn ai asked hurr fur sum happeh gnus But she juss cryed adn turned awai Ai went down tu teh parfait stoar Ware ai’d herd teh myoosic yeers afore But teh man dere sed teh myoosic wud nawt plai… Adn in teh streets teh kittehs screemed Teh lubbers cryed, adn teh powets dreemed Nawt a werd wus spoken Teh cherch bells awl were broken Adn teh Cheezfrend ai admyre mowst Marco, hii held hurr hand past the post Whyle she caught the last train for the coast Teh dai ower Cheezfrend dyed… Adn hii wus singing: Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” they were singing Bai, bai Miss KimKiwi, dun crai! Mai hart’s hebby synce yu left mii but yu left me tu flai Adn dem cabana bois arr bringing chokklit adn pi Singing “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!” “Welcum, Miss KimKiwi.” “Ohai!”